buffy20fandomcom-20200213-history
A Man's World
is an American television comedy-drama-mystery created and executive produced by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. The Series follows four friends in Dallas exploring the fun and sometimes overwhelming options available to a new generation of gay men. The show stars Jensen Ackles as James Ford, Michael Trevino as Ryan Knight, Darren Criss as Jake Carpenter and Paul Wesley as Adam Harrison. Like the name of the series itself, with the exception of the first episode—"Pilot"—episode titles of Its a Man's World always use the word "Gay" in them however after the airing of the first season it was decided to drop the formula and not having every title use the word gay. Series overview Episode list In the following table, "No." refers to the episode's number within the entire series, whereas "#" indicates the episode's number within that particular season. "U.S. viewers (million)" refers to the number of Americans who viewed the episode on the night of broadcast. † denotes an extended episode. Extended Episodes *"Pilot" - 48:32 minutes (Season 1 episode 1) *"Four Gays and a Personal Trainer" - 46:34 minutes (Season 1 episode 10) *"The Gay Stripper" - 46:32 minutes (Season 1 episode 11) *"The Club Of The Dead" - 46:55 minutes (Season 2 episode 5) *"My Brother, The Nerd" - 46:10 minutes (Season 2 episode 7) *"Hunting Trip - 47:03 minutes (Season 3 episode 9) *"The Engagement Solution" - 46:45 minutes (Season 4 episode 1) *"All Aboard, Halloween Train Express" - 47:17 minutes (Season 5 episode 6) *"Memory Lane" - 48:00 minutes (Season 5 episode 8) *"The Union of James and Michael (Part 1)" - 48:30 minutes (Season 6 episode 23) *"The Union of James and Michael (Part 2)" - 49:30 minutes (Season 6 episode 24) Main characters Main characters are divided into two groups, original main characters and those who have been promoted to main character status since season two. Original main characters With the exception of injury to the actors,[1] these characters have appeared in all episodes. *James Ford *Ryan Knight *Jake Carpenter *Adam Harrison The Core Male Group (House Husbands) *Jensen Ackles as James Ford * Jesse Metcalfe as Ryan Knight * Michael Trevino as Jake Carpenter * Darren Criss as Adam Harrison * Jared Padalecki as Sam Ford (Season 2 - 8) * Mischa Collins as Michael St. Claire (Season 4 - 10) Tyler Hale Despite his record of appearances over the course of the show as a narrator, Tyler Hale has only actually been physically seen, on-screen, in a total of 55 episodes: *(season 1; 15 episodes) 1x01, 1x02, 1x03, 1x04, 1x06, 1x08, 1x09, 1x10, 1x11, 1x12, 1x13, 1x16, 1x18, 1x22, 1x23 *(season 2; 13 episodes) 2x02, 2x03, 2x04, 2x05, 2x06, 2x07, 2x11, 2x12, 2x13, 2x15, 2x16, 2x19, 2x20 *(season 3; 8 episodes) 3x01, 3x06, 3x07, 3x11, 3x14, 3x16, 3x24, 3x25 *(season 4; 3 episodes) 4x02, 4x09, 4x24 *(season 5; 2 episodes) 5x08, 5x13 *(season 6; 2 episodes) 6x23, 6x24 *(season 7; 2 episodes) 7x11, 7x23 *(season 8; 1 episode) 8x20 *(season 9; 2 episodes) 9x01, 9x15 *(season 10; 7 episodes) 10x01, 10x02, 10x9, 10x17, 10x23, 10x24, 10x25 Episodes Set completely in the past (pre-series episodes) *2x13 *5x13 *7x11 (150th episode) Tyler Hale Secrets *What was Tyler's secret (Revealed Season 1 final) *Who Killed Tyler (Revealed Season 2 final) Tyler's Appearances *Season 3 **3x01 - Tyler appears in a James has a nightmare about Tyler. **3x06 - Tyler appears in a Nightmare about the day Tyler died. **3x07 - Tyler appears in James nightmare about Tyler comes to an end. **3x11 - Tyler is seen talking to Jake in a flashback offering advise. **3x14 - Tyler is seen in a cameo flashback no lines with the group watching Kelly. **3x16 - Tyler appears in a flashback cameo with his family. **3x24 - Tyler meeting the boys for the first time in flashbacks. **3x25 - Tyler flashbacks day moved on the street. *Season 4 **4x02 - Tyler and James visit old resident on lane and see trouble. **4x09 - Tyler and old resident on lane interacting. **4x24 - Tyler flashback key to the mystery of season 4. *Season 5 **5x08 (100th episode) Tyler is seen in various flashbacks throughout the episode, including one to the day the ambulance came to take his body out, as the neighbours see. **5x13 - The entire episode is set in the past to a time when Adam was considering moving from the street, until Tyler convinces him to stay. This episode's event occurs one month before Tyler was murdered, and the killer's motives are seen. Even though this episode is set all in the past, unlike other ones, the ending scene flashes back to the present continuing from the previous episode's story. *Season 6 **6x23 and 6x24 - In part 1, the wedding of Tyler's is shown. In part 2, Tyler is seen talking to James about finding love. *Season 7 **7x11 (150th episode) The entire episode is set in the past during the christmas before Tyler died in 2005. The episode itself aired during the christmas period of that season's original airing. **7x23 - Tyler appears in a brief flashback talking to the boys, as they watch the Jones family fighting as James suddenly remembers things to solve the mystery. *Season 8 **820 - Tyler gets a part of the POV storylines which chronicle Athena Holmes, Tyler visits her 20 years ago when she was a younger, and helps her back on her feet, when she tries to sleep with him, he refuses. She later sees her sister in pain, and the pair leave town the next day. *Season 9 **901 - Cameo role with his friends and the neighbours non speaking. **915 - (200th episode) Tyler is seen once talking to Kelly as she lays on death's door, and he tells her death sucks, and that she should fight to go back to the land of the living. *Season 10 **1001 - The opening scene opens up to the night Tyler's murder occured, showing a different POV, before moving to the present with the current murder occured on the street. **1002 - Flashback to the day Tyler was killed, revealing a time Tyler had considered telling his friends the secret but went against it, and deleted the text message of calling them together. **1009 - Ryan considers killing himself, and talks to the ghost of Tyler briefly. **1017 - Tyler appears in two flashbacks for both Ryan and Adam. **1023 - Tyler appears via a video recording only, when the boys find an old video that Tyler recorded 7 years before his death, which provides some insight into the secret he kept hidden for years, and the video would be the last time he would record it. He also reveals evidence to help with the current season storyline. **1024 - The opening scene opens with a what if Tyler had not been murdered, and didn't die. **1025 - A flashback to when Tyler first moved into the neighbourhood. Tyler's ghost is seen at the end of the series. ''Sailor Moon USA Live Action'' (2005 - 2014)